


Shared Pleasures

by New_day



Series: The Life and Adventures of a Demon Hunter and a Wendigo [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Demon Hunters, Killing, M/M, Negotiations, Sick Character, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: After spending the night together, Will and Hannibal quickly realize that there are even more pleasures they can share...





	Shared Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Starts shortly after part 3.

“Do you think I'm your pet, Will? Do you think you can tame me, put me on a leash?”

Hannibal frowns, obviously offended by Will's suggestion.

Will raises his eyebrows. “Well...As for the first two questions- no, I don't think you're my pet, Hannibal, and I know I can't tame you. But putting you on a leash- sounds interesting, I might try that someday.” He winks at Hannibal who can't help but chuckle, despite his irritation.

“Seriously,” Will says, looking Hannibal in the eye. They are still in Hannibal's bed, both on their side, facing each other. Will reaches out his hand and caresses Hannibal's hair. “I know what you are, and I don't blame you for anything. I know that you kill and eat people. You're a wendigo, that's your nature, I can hardly blame you for that. And your crimes scenes- if you are going to tell this to anybody, I'll deny that I ever said it, but- they are beautiful, Hannibal. That's the first thing I thought when I heard about the Ripper killings. I was curious about the killer and wondered who they might be, what kind of person- or demon- could commit such horrible crimes and turn them into something so artistic, so- elegant. To be honest, I even get it that you kill people who did something to offend you. I understand it, on some level. But- I could never condone it, because it goes against everything _I_ am, against _my_ nature. I'm a demon hunter, and it's my vocation to protect humanity from demons. That's what I was born and raised for.”

Hannibal returns Will's gaze. “What if I don't stop killing and eating people, like you want me to? Would you tell Jack Crawford? Would you confine me to a prison cell? Or would you act on your vocation and kill me, Will?”

“No,” Will replies softly, still stroking Hannibal's hair. “I won't tell Jack, and you should know that I could never kill you. I would do none of these things, but I couldn't be with you either. Because I just couldn't live with myself if I were with someone who murders humans, Hannibal.”

Hannibal frowns at the prospect of Will leaving him. “And what makes you think,” he asks him, “that I will be able to digest demon meat? As far as I know, wendigos are only able to survive by feeding on humans.”

“Do you know that for sure? I bet you've never tried to feed on demons, because you just assumed that it wouldn't work. But I remembered something my father told me,” Will explains, “About an ancestor of ours who was killed and eaten by a wendigo. And my father said that this does happen, unfortunately, once in a while. Of course we demon hunters don't like to see ourselves as demons- but actually, we are. We are shapeshifters, we have superhuman strength, we are killers. What else could we be but demons? But,” Will adds, “we are also partly human, like all demons are. We have to, to be able to blend in, so that the humans won't find out what we really are. So I thought- if wendigos are able to eat the meat of demon hunters, maybe they can eat demon meat as well. I think it's worth a try.”

Hannibal doesn't seem convinced. “To be honest, Will, I've come to enjoy the taste of human meat quite immensely. I am very much in doubt that demon meat will be equally tender and delicious.”

“Like I said, just give it a try. Besides, even if you shouldn't enjoy demon meat that much- I'm positive that you will enjoy hunting demons with me. We both know how much you love to see my wild, nonhuman side.” They smile at each other, thinking of everything that happened in the last hours. “Just imagine what it will be like to see me kill, to kill together with me. Don't you think it will be well worth putting up with eating demon meat?”

Hannibal touches Will's hand which still caresses his hair. “I have to admit that the idea of hunting and killing with you is quite intriguing, Will. I'm sure that it will be an exceptional, wonderful experience.”

***

“See? This is what I wanted, Hannibal. For both of us.”

Hannibal's eyes are on Will. He looks at him, mesmerized, without paying attention to the young man who is lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Will already changed back to his human shape, just like Hannibal, but is still covered in blood, both their prey's and his own.

“It's beautiful,” Hannibal says, overwhelmed by Will's sight and his own emotions, his voice trembling. The experience they just shared...in a way, it was as intimate as their sexual encounters and just as satisfying. Up to now, Hannibal has always hunted alone, and he never expected or wished for anything else...until he met Will. When they stalked their prey together, hunted and finally killed it, they acted as one. They hardly shared a word, but each of them seemed to know the other one's thoughts and intentions instinctively. It felt almost as if they had a telepathic connection. Since his sister's death, Hannibal has never experienced such a strong bond with another living being, and he knows Will feels the same. 

The embrace each other, panting, both still exhilarated by the thrill of killing, their bodies flooded with adrenaline.

“So which part do you want, Will?” Hannibal finally asks. Will gives him a questioning look, and Hannibal clarifies: “Which part of the werewolf do you want? The liver, the heart? The brain, perhaps?” Hannibal chuckles when Will makes a face. “I agreed on your behalf to give up killing and eating humans and to hunt demons instead, Will. The least you can do for me is join me for dinner. Sharing my meals with you would give me as much pleasure as hunting with you did.”

Will sighs with resignation. “Okay...I might give it a try. But not the brain, no way. Let's go for the liver. And then let's take care of the werewolf.” Will glances at the dead body. “He had to hide his true nature in life, but in death, he won't have to hide anymore. We will show everybody what he was.”

“You- want us to display his body?” Hannibal is at a loss for words. This is much more than he has ever hoped for. Who would have thought that he would finally meet his soulmate, at the age of almost fifty, and that this soulmate would be a demon hunter, of all creatures.

Will smiles at him. “Yes. I've been looking forward to this almost as much as I've been looking forward to killing with you, Hannibal.”

***

“This is delicious,” Will licks his lips. “Actually, I don't even like offal, but this liver...it's the best thing I've ever eaten.”

“I'm delighted that you enjoy our meal,” Hannibal says with a smile. “I have to agree, the meat is indeed exquisite. Even though it lacks the tenderness of human meat, it is much more aromatic and flavored. I have to say that I'm quite surprised that-” Suddenly, Hannibal pales. Abruptly, he stands up and leaves the dining room, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Hannibal? What's wrong?” Worried, Will quickly follows him.

***

“Are you alright, Hannibal? Can I come in?” Will asks, standing in front of the bathroom door.

He hears a soft groan. “I would prefer if you didn't, Will.”

“Okay...Seems that you're having trouble stomaching the change of diet...I'm sorry, Hannibal, I didn't mean for you to get sick, I really hoped it would work. Maybe there's another way...I've got an acquaintance, a fellow demon hunter, who works at the morgue, and I'm sure he could...”

“I am not going to eat diseased people who died of natural causes and have been dead for hours or days,” Hannibal answers indignantly. “Since I have been a wendigo, I've always consumed the freshest meat, taken from freshly killed and perfectly healthy humans, and I am not going to change that, not even for you, Will.” 

Will hears a retch and another groan. He sighs. “Alright, I'm sure we'll find a way to deal with this.”

***

When Will enters the kitchen the next morning, Hannibal has already prepared breakfast and is sitting at the kitchen table. He looks up and smiles, and Will notices with relief that he is obviously doing better. Last night, Will woke up a few times when Hannibal got out of bed quickly to rush to the bathroom.

“Good morning, Will.”

“Good morning. How are you feeling today?”

“”Much better, surprisingly,” Hannibal replies. “I've already eaten some sausage, made of the werewolf's gut, and I'm pleased to say that I feel perfectly fine. I assume that my body merely needed some time to adapt.”

Will gives him a beaming smile. “Really? I'm so relieved to hear that, I was at a loss what to do, to be honest. But I'm glad that-” Will is interrupted when his phone starts ringing and takes it out of his pocket.

“Hello?...Jack? Yes, what...Again?...Are you sure?...I see. Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes.” He ends the call and looks at Hannibal, smirking.

“Looks like the Chesapeake Ripper struck again and created one of his 'artsy, almost melodramatic murder tableaux'.”

“Did he?” Hannibal winks at Will. “Well, I suppose we should have a look at that. Uncle Jack wants me to come, too. He called me a few minutes ago.”

Will chuckles. “So it's going to be the both of us? That will be interesting. I'm curious what Jack and the FBI will make of the crime scene. Well, I guess I'll have to postpone breakfast then. Let's go, shall we? Can I drive? I've always wanted to drive a Bentley."

Hannibal gets up and nods. “Of course, Will,” he replies, delighted at the thought that the two of them showing up at the crime scene together- in one car, at eight in the morning- will make everybody wonder about the nature of their relationship.


End file.
